Gallery of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 8: Reshef of Destruction cards
This is a gallery of all Japanese cards in the video game Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 8: Reshef of Destruction. BlueEyesWhiteDragon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #001 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" ブルーアイズ・ホワイト・ドラゴン MysticalElf-GB8-JP-VG.png | #002 "Mystical Elf" ホーリー・エルフ HitotsuMeGiant-GB8-JP-VG.png | #003 "Hitotsu-Me Giant" サイクロプス BabyDragon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #004 "Baby Dragon" ベビー・ドラゴン RyuKishin-GB8-JP-VG.png | #005 "Ryu-Kishin" ガーゴイル FeralImp-GB8-JP-VG.png | #006 "Feral Imp" グレムリン WingedDragonGuardianoftheFortress1-GB8-JP-VG.png | #007 "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1" とりでを守るよくりゅう MushroomMan-GB8-JP-VG.png | #008 "Mushroom Man" きのこマン ShadowSpecter-GB8-JP-VG.png | #009 "Shadow Specter" ヘルバウンド BlacklandFireDragon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #010 "Blackland Fire Dragon" 暗黒のドラゴン SwordArmofDragon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #011 "Sword Arm of Dragon" ソード・ドラゴン SwampBattleguard-GB8-JP-VG.png | #012 "Swamp Battleguard" バーバリアン２号 TheSternMystic-GB8-JP-VG.png | #013 "The Stern Mystic" げん格な老ま術師 BattleSteer-GB8-JP-VG.png | #014 "Battle Steer" 牛ま人 FlameSwordsman-GB8-JP-VG.png | #015 "Flame Swordsman" ほのおのけん士 TimeWizard-GB8-JP-VG.png | #016 "Time Wizard" 時のま術師 RightLegoftheForbiddenOne-GB8-JP-VG.png | #017 "Right Leg of the Forbidden One" 封印されし者の右足 LeftLegoftheForbiddenOne-GB8-JP-VG.png | #018 "Left Leg of the Forbidden One" 封印されし者の左足 RightArmoftheForbiddenOne-GB8-JP-VG.png | #019 "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" 封印されし者の右うで LeftArmoftheForbiddenOne-GB8-JP-VG.png | #020 "Left Arm of the Forbidden One" 封印されし者の左うで ExodiatheForbiddenOne-GB8-JP-VG.png | #021 "Exodia the Forbidden One" 封印されしエクゾディア SummonedSkull-GB8-JP-VG.png | #022 "Summoned Skull" デーモンの召還 TheWickedWormBeast-GB8-JP-VG.png | #023 "The Wicked Worm Beast" じゃ悪なるワーム・ビースト SkullServant-GB8-JP-VG.png | #024 "Skull Servant" ワイト HornImp-GB8-JP-VG.png | #025 "Horn Imp" インプ BattleOx-GB8-JP-VG.png | #026 "Battle Ox" ミノタウルス BeaverWarrior-GB8-JP-VG.png | #027 "Beaver Warrior" ルイーズ RockOgreGrotto1-GB8-JP-VG.png | #028 "Rock Ogre Grotto #1" 岩くつま人オーガ・ロック MountainWarrior-GB8-JP-VG.png | #029 "Mountain Warrior" マウンテン・ウォーリアー ZombieWarrior-GB8-JP-VG.png | #030 "Zombie Warrior" アンデット・ウォーリアー KoumoriDragon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #031 "Koumori Dragon" デビル・ドラゴン TwoHeadedKingRex-GB8-JP-VG.png | #032 "Two-Headed King Rex" 二頭を持つキング・レックス JudgeMan-GB8-JP-VG.png | #033 "Judge Man" ジャッジ・マン SaggitheDarkClown-GB8-JP-VG.png | #034 "Saggi the Dark Clown" やみ・道化師のサギー DarkMagician-GB8-JP-VG.png | #035 "Dark Magician" ブラック・マジシャン TheSnakeHair-GB8-JP-VG.png | #036 "The Snake Hair" メデューサのぼうれい GaiatheDragonChampion-GB8-JP-VG.png | #037 "Gaia the Dragon Champion" りゅうき士ガイア GaiaTheFierceKnight-GB8-JP-VG.png | #038 "Gaia The Fierce Knight" 暗黒き士ガイア CurseofDragon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #039 "Curse of Dragon" カース・オブ・ドラゴン DragonPiper-GB8-JP-VG.png | #040 "Dragon Piper" つぼま人 CelticGuardian-GB8-JP-VG.png | #041 "Celtic Guardian" エルフの剣士 IllusionistFacelessMage-GB8-JP-VG.png | #042 "Illusionist Faceless Mage" イリュージョニスト・ノー・フェイス KarbonalaWarrior-GB8-JP-VG.png | #043 "Karbonala Warrior" カルボナーラ戦士 RogueDoll-GB8-JP-VG.png | #044 "Rogue Doll" ホーリー・ドール OscilloHero2-GB8-JP-VG.png | #045 "Oscillo Hero #2" エレキッズ Griffore-GB8-JP-VG.png | #046 "Griffore" グリフォール Torike-GB8-JP-VG.png | #047 "Torike" サイガー Sangan-GB8-JP-VG.png | #048 "Sangan" クリッター BigInsect-GB8-JP-VG.png | #049 "Big Insect" ビック・アント BasicInsect-GB8-JP-VG.png | #050 "Basic Insect" ベーシック・インセクト ArmoredLizard-GB8-JP-VG.png | #051 "Armored Lizard" アーマー・リザード HerculesBeetle-GB8-JP-VG.png | #052 "Hercules Beetle" ヘラクレス・ビートル KillerNeedle-GB8-JP-VG.png | #053 "Killer Needle" キラー・ビー Gokibore-GB8-JP-VG.png | #054 "Gokibore" ゴキボール GiantFlea-GB8-JP-VG.png | #055 "Giant Flea" きゅう血ノミ LarvaeMoth-GB8-JP-VG.png | #056 "Larvae Moth" ラーバモス GreatMoth-GB8-JP-VG.png | #057 "Great Moth" グレート・モス Kuriboh-GB8-JP-VG.png | #058 "Kuriboh" クリボー MammothGraveyard-GB8-JP-VG.png | #059 "Mammoth Graveyard" マンモスの墓場 GreatWhite-GB8-JP-VG.png | #060 "Great White" グレート・ホワイト Wolf-GB8-JP-VG.png | #061 "Wolf" オオカミ HarpieLady-GB8-JP-VG.png | #062 "Harpie Lady" ハーピィ・レディ HarpieLadySisters-GB8-JP-VG.png | #063 "Harpie Lady Sisters" ハーピィ・レディ三姉妹 TigerAxe-GB8-JP-VG.png | #064 "Tiger Axe" タイガー・アックス SilverFang-GB8-JP-VG.png | #065 "Silver Fang" シルバー・フォング Kojikocy-GB8-JP-VG.png | #066 "Kojikocy" ま物のかりうど PerfectlyUltimateGreatMoth-GB8-JP-VG.png | #067 "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" 完全究極態・グレート・モス Garoozis-GB8-JP-VG.png | #068 "Garoozis" ガルーザス ThousandDragon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #069 "Thousand Dragon" サウザンド・ドラゴン FiendKraken-GB8-JP-VG.png | #070 "Fiend Kraken" デビル・クラーケン Jellyfish-GB8-JP-VG.png | #071 "Jellyfish" 海月?ジェリーフィッシュ? CocoonofEvolution-GB8-JP-VG.png | #072 "Cocoon of Evolution" 進化のまゆ KairyuShin-GB8-JP-VG.png | #073 "Kairyu-Shin" リバイアサン GiantSoldierofStone-GB8-JP-VG.png | #074 "Giant Soldier of Stone" 岩石の巨兵 ManEatingPlant-GB8-JP-VG.png | #075 "Man-Eating Plant" 人くい植物 Krokodilus-GB8-JP-VG.png | #076 "Krokodilus" クロコダイラス Grappler-GB8-JP-VG.png | #077 "Grappler" グラップラー AxeRaider-GB8-JP-VG.png | #078 "Axe Raider" アックス・レイダー Megazowler-GB8-JP-VG.png | #079 "Megazowler" メガザウラー Uraby-GB8-JP-VG.png | #080 "Uraby" ワイルド・ラプター CrawlingDragon2-GB8-JP-VG.png | #081 "Crawling Dragon #2" しかばねをむさぼるりゅう RedEyesBDragon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #082 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" レッドアイズ・ブラックドラゴン CastleofDarkIllusions-GB8-JP-VG.png | #083 "Castle of Dark Illusions" やみくらましのしろ ReaperoftheCards-GB8-JP-VG.png | #084 "Reaper of the Cards" カードをかる死神 KingofYamimakai-GB8-JP-VG.png | #085 "King of Yamimakai" やみま界のは王 Barox-GB8-JP-VG.png | #086 "Barox" バロックス DarkChimera-GB8-JP-VG.png | #087 "Dark Chimera" ダーク・キメラ MetalGuardian-GB8-JP-VG.png | #088 "Metal Guardian" メタル・ガーディアン CatapultTurtle-GB8-JP-VG.png | #089 "Catapult Turtle" カタパルト・タートル GyakutennoMegami-GB8-JP-VG.png | #090 "Gyakutenno Megami" 逆転の女神 MysticHorseman-GB8-JP-VG.png | #091 "Mystic Horseman" ケンタウロス RabidHorseman-GB8-JP-VG.png | #092 "Rabid Horseman" ミノケンタウロス Zanki-GB8-JP-VG.png | #093 "Zanki" よろい武者ザンキ CrawlingDragon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #094 "Crawling Dragon" 地をはうドラゴン CrassClown-GB8-JP-VG.png | #095 "Crass Clown" マーダーサーカス ArmoredZombie-GB8-JP-VG.png | #096 "Armored Zombie" よろい武者ゾンビ DragonZombie-GB8-JP-VG.png | #097 "Dragon Zombie" ドラゴン・ゾンビ ClownZombie-GB8-JP-VG.png | #098 "Clown Zombie" マーダーサーカス・ゾンビ PumpkingtheKingofGhosts-GB8-JP-VG.png | #099 "Pumpking the King of Ghosts" ゴースト王?パンプキング? BattleWarrior-GB8-JP-VG.png | #100 "Battle Warrior" 格とう戦士アルティメーター WingsofWickedFlame-GB8-JP-VG.png | #101 "Wings of Wicked Flame" じゃえんのつばさ MaskofDarkness-GB8-JP-VG.png | #102 "Mask of Darkness" やみの仮面 BaronoftheFiendSword-GB8-JP-VG.png | #103 "Baron of the Fiend Sword" じゃけん男しゃく CurtainoftheDarkOnes-GB8-JP-VG.png | #104 "Curtain of the Dark Ones" 黒ま族のカーテン Tomozaurus-GB8-JP-VG.png | #105 "Tomozaurus" トモザウルス SpiritoftheWinds-GB8-JP-VG.png | #106 "Spirit of the Winds" 風の精れい ShiningAbyss-GB8-JP-VG.png | #107 "Shining Abyss" シャイン・アビス HeadlessKnight-GB8-JP-VG.png | #108 "Headless Knight" 首なしき士 GoddesswiththeThirdEye-GB8-JP-VG.png | #109 "Goddess with the Third Eye" 心眼の女神 RuklambatheSpiritKing-GB8-JP-VG.png | #110 "Ruklamba the Spirit King" 精れい王ルクランバ DomaTheAngelofSilence-GB8-JP-VG.png | #111 "Doma The Angel of Silence" 死のちんもくの天使　ドマ Keldo-GB8-JP-VG.png | #112 "Keldo" ケルドウ SoldierAri-GB8-JP-VG.png | #113 "Soldier Ari" 兵隊アリ WhiteMagicalHat-GB8-JP-VG.png | #114 "White Magical Hat" ホワイト・シーフ GearfriedtheIronKnight-GB8-JP-VG.png | #115 "Gearfried the Iron Knight" 鉄のき士　ギア・フリード NightmareScorpion-GB8-JP-VG.png | #116 "Nightmare Scorpion" ナイトメア・スコーピオン SpiritoftheBooks-GB8-JP-VG.png | #117 "Spirit of the Books" 本の精れい　ホーク・ビショップ XYZDragonCannon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #118 "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" ＸＹＺ?ドラゴン・キャノン HumanoidSlime-GB8-JP-VG.png | #119 "Humanoid Slime" ヒューマノイド・ドレイク DreamClown-GB8-JP-VG.png | #120 "Dream Clown" ドリーム・ピエロ SleepingLion-GB8-JP-VG.png | #121 "Sleeping Lion" ねむれるシシ YamatanoDragonScroll-GB8-JP-VG.png | #122 "Yamatano Dragon Scroll" ヤマタノドラゴン絵まき DarkPlant-GB8-JP-VG.png | #123 "Dark Plant" ダーク・プラント WormDrake-GB8-JP-VG.png | #124 "Worm Drake" ワームドレイク FaithBird-GB8-JP-VG.png | #125 "Faith Bird" セイント・バード OriontheBattleKing-GB8-JP-VG.png | #126 "Orion the Battle King" 戦いの神　オリオン Ansatsu-GB8-JP-VG.png | #127 "Ansatsu" アサシン LaMoon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #128 "LaMoon" ラムーン Nemuriko-GB8-JP-VG.png | #129 "Nemuriko" ねむり子 WeatherControl-GB8-JP-VG.png | #130 "Weather Control" ウェザー・コントロール Octoberser-GB8-JP-VG.png | #131 "Octoberser" オクトバーサー HumanoidWormDrake-GB8-JP-VG.png | #132 "Humanoid Worm Drake" ヒューマノイド・スライム CharubintheFireKnight-GB8-JP-VG.png | #133 "Charubin the Fire Knight" ほのおのき士　キラー RevivalJam-GB8-JP-VG.png | #134 "Revival Jam" リバイバルスライム FiendsHand-GB8-JP-VG.png | #135 "Fiend's Hand" 死者のうで WittyPhantom-GB8-JP-VG.png | #136 "Witty Phantom" ま人　デスサタン BusterBlader-GB8-JP-VG.png | #137 "Buster Blader" バスター・ブレイダー DarkNecrofear-GB8-JP-VG.png | #138 "Dark Necrofear" ダーク・ネクロフィア BlueEyedSilverZombie-GB8-JP-VG.png | #139 "Blue-Eyed Silver Zombie" ブルーアイド・シルバーゾンビ ToadMaster-GB8-JP-VG.png | #140 "Toad Master" トードマスター SpikedSnail-GB8-JP-VG.png | #141 "Spiked Snail" デビルツムリ FlameManipulator-GB8-JP-VG.png | #142 "Flame Manipulator" ほのおをあやつる者 NecrolancertheTimelord-GB8-JP-VG.png | #143 "Necrolancer the Timelord" 時のま人　ネクロランサ DjinntheWatcheroftheWind-GB8-JP-VG.png | #144 "Djinn the Watcher of the Wind" 風の番人　ジン TheBewitchingPhantomThief-GB8-JP-VG.png | #145 "The Bewitching Phantom Thief" みわくのかいとう TempleofSkulls-GB8-JP-VG.png | #146 "Temple of Skulls" ドクロの寺院 MonsterEgg-GB8-JP-VG.png | #147 "Monster Egg" モンスター・エッグ TheShadowWhoControlstheDark-GB8-JP-VG.png | #148 "The Shadow Who Controls the Dark" やみを司るかげ XHeadCannon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #149 "X-Head Cannon" Ｘ?ヘッド・キャノン Akihiron-GB8-JP-VG.png | #150 "Akihiron" カクタス OrgoththeRelentless-GB8-JP-VG.png | #151 "Orgoth the Relentless" ゴッド・オーガス TheMeltingRedShadow-GB8-JP-VG.png | #152 "The Melting Red Shadow" とろける赤きかげ DokuroizotheGrimReaper-GB8-JP-VG.png | #153 "Dokuroizo the Grim Reaper" 死神のドクロイゾ FireReaper-GB8-JP-VG.png | #154 "Fire Reaper" ファイヤー・デビル Larvas-GB8-JP-VG.png | #155 "Larvas" ラーバス HardArmor-GB8-JP-VG.png | #156 "Hard Armor" ハードアーマー Firegrass-GB8-JP-VG.png | #157 "Firegrass" 火えん草 CyberJar-GB8-JP-VG.png | #158 "Cyber Jar" サイバーポッド DigBeak-GB8-JP-VG.png | #159 "Dig Beak" ディッグ・ビーク MWarrior1-GB8-JP-VG.png | #160 "M-Warrior #1" マグネッツ１号 MWarrior2-GB8-JP-VG.png | #161 "M-Warrior #2" マグネッツ２号 BanisheroftheLight-GB8-JP-VG.png | #162 "Banisher of the Light" 光の追放者 Lisark-GB8-JP-VG.png | #163 "Lisark" サファイヤ・リサーク DesFeralImp-GB8-JP-VG.png | #164 "Des Feral Imp" デスグレムリン TheJudgementHand-GB8-JP-VG.png | #165 "The Judgement Hand" ジャジメント・ザ・ハンド MysteriousPuppeteer-GB8-JP-VG.png | #166 "Mysterious Puppeteer" なぞのくぐつ師 AncientJar-GB8-JP-VG.png | #167 "Ancient Jar" 太古のつぼ DarkfireDragon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #168 "Darkfire Dragon" 暗黒火えんりゅう DarkKingoftheAbyss-GB8-JP-VG.png | #169 "Dark King of the Abyss" 深えんのめい王 SpiritoftheHarp-GB8-JP-VG.png | #170 "Spirit of the Harp" ハープの精 BigEye-GB8-JP-VG.png | #171 "Big Eye" 大王目玉 Armaill-GB8-JP-VG.png | #172 "Armaill" アーメイル GiantRat-GB8-JP-VG.png | #173 "Giant Rat" きょ大ネズミ SenjuoftheThousandHands-GB8-JP-VG.png | #174 "Senju of the Thousand Hands" センジュ・ゴッド UFOTurtle-GB8-JP-VG.png | #175 "UFO Turtle" ＵＦＯタートル FireEye-GB8-JP-VG.png | #176 "Fire Eye" ファイヤー・アイ Monsturtle-GB8-JP-VG.png | #177 "Monsturtle" モンスタートル ClawReacher-GB8-JP-VG.png | #178 "Claw Reacher" キラー・ザ・クロー PhantomDewan-GB8-JP-VG.png | #179 "Phantom Dewan" サターナ Arlownay-GB8-JP-VG.png | #180 "Arlownay" アルラウネ FlashAssailant-GB8-JP-VG.png | #181 "Flash Assailant" 秒殺の暗殺者 KarateMan-GB8-JP-VG.png | #182 "Karate Man" カラテマン LuckyTrinket-GB8-JP-VG.png | #183 "Lucky Trinket" ホーリー・パワー Genin-GB8-JP-VG.png | #184 "Genin" ジャグラー DarkZebra-GB8-JP-VG.png | #185 "Dark Zebra" ダークゼブラ FiendReflection2-GB8-JP-VG.png | #186 "Fiend Reflection #2" ミラージュ GateDeeg-GB8-JP-VG.png | #187 "Gate Deeg" ヘルゲート・ディーグ GiantGerm-GB8-JP-VG.png | #188 "Giant Germ" ジャイアントウィルス Fusionist-GB8-JP-VG.png | #189 "Fusionist" フュージョニスト NimbleMomonga-GB8-JP-VG.png | #190 "Nimble Momonga" 素早いモモンガ LaLaLioon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #191 "LaLa Li-oon" ララ・ライウーン KeyMace-GB8-JP-VG.png | #192 "Key Mace" キーメイス FinalDestiny-GB8-JP-VG.png | #193 "Final Destiny" 最終戦争 HeavyStorm-GB8-JP-VG.png | #194 "Heavy Storm" 大あらし Doron-GB8-JP-VG.png | #195 "Doron" ドローン CyclonLaser-GB8-JP-VG.png | #196 "Cyclon Laser" サイクロンレーザー BoarSoldier-GB8-JP-VG.png | #197 "Boar Soldier" ボアソルジャー HappyLover-GB8-JP-VG.png | #198 "Happy Lover" ハッピー・ラヴァー PenguinKnight-GB8-JP-VG.png | #199 "Penguin Knight" ペンギン・ナイト PetitDragon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #200 "Petit Dragon" プチリュウ FrenziedPanda-GB8-JP-VG.png | #201 "Frenzied Panda" キラーパンダ AirMarmotofNefariousness-GB8-JP-VG.png | #202 "Air Marmot of Nefariousness" デーモン・ビーバー PhantomGhost-GB8-JP-VG.png | #203 "Phantom Ghost" ゴースト MotherGrizzly-GB8-JP-VG.png | #204 "Mother Grizzly" グリズリーマザー FlyingKamakiri1-GB8-JP-VG.png | #205 "Flying Kamakiri #1" ドラゴンフライ TwinLongRods1-GB8-JP-VG.png | #206 "Twin Long Rods #1" グロス DrollBird-GB8-JP-VG.png | #207 "Droll Bird" スピック PetitAngel-GB8-JP-VG.png | #208 "Petit Angel" プチテンシ WingedCleaver-GB8-JP-VG.png | #209 "Winged Cleaver" ダークキラー HinotamaSoul-GB8-JP-VG.png | #210 "Hinotama Soul" スティング Kaminarikozou-GB8-JP-VG.png | #211 "Kaminarikozou" サンダー・キッズ Meotoko-GB8-JP-VG.png | #212 "Meotoko" バビロン AquaMadoor-GB8-JP-VG.png | #213 "Aqua Madoor" アクア・マドール KagemushaoftheBlueFlame-GB8-JP-VG.png | #214 "Kagemusha of the Blue Flame" シエンのかげ武者 FlameGhost-GB8-JP-VG.png | #215 "Flame Ghost" フレイム・ゴースト NightmarePenguin-GB8-JP-VG.png | #216 "Nightmare Penguin" ペンギン・ナイトメア BSkullDragon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #217 "B. Skull Dragon" ブラック・デーモンズ・ドラゴン TwoMouthDarkruler-GB8-JP-VG.png | #218 "Two-Mouth Darkruler" ツーマウス・ダークルーラー Solitude-GB8-JP-VG.png | #219 "Solitude" ソリテュード MaskedSorcerer-GB8-JP-VG.png | #220 "Masked Sorcerer" 仮面ま道士 Kumootoko-GB8-JP-VG.png | #221 "Kumootoko" クモ男 CeremonialBell-GB8-JP-VG.png | #222 "Ceremonial Bell" セレモニーベル RoaringOceanSnake-GB8-JP-VG.png | #223 "Roaring Ocean Snake" とどろきの大海へび TrapMaster-GB8-JP-VG.png | #224 "Trap Master" トラップ・マスター FiendSword-GB8-JP-VG.png | #225 "Fiend Sword" のろわれしまけん SonicBird-GB8-JP-VG.png | #226 "Sonic Bird" ソニックバード MysticTomato-GB8-JP-VG.png | #227 "Mystic Tomato" キラー・トマト WoodRemains-GB8-JP-VG.png | #228 "Wood Remains" 森のしかばね HourglassofLife-GB8-JP-VG.png | #229 "Hourglass of Life" 命のすな時計 RareFish-GB8-JP-VG.png | #230 "Rare Fish" レア・フィッシュ WoodClown-GB8-JP-VG.png | #231 "Wood Clown" ウッド・ジョーカー Kotodama-GB8-JP-VG.png | #232 "Kotodama" コトダマ JamBreedingMachine-GB8-JP-VG.png | #233 "Jam Breeding Machine" スライム増しょくろ ObelisktheTormentor-GB8-JP-VG.png | #234 "Obelisk the Tormentor" オベリスクのきょ神兵 WodantheResidentoftheForest-GB8-JP-VG.png | #235 "Wodan the Resident of the Forest" 森の住人　ウダン PerfectMachineKing-GB8-JP-VG.png | #236 "Perfect Machine King" パーフェクト機械王 Haniwa-GB8-JP-VG.png | #237 "Haniwa" はにわ SlifertheSkyDragon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #238 "Slifer the Sky Dragon" オシリスの天空りゅう VishwarRandi-GB8-JP-VG.png | #239 "Vishwar Randi" ヴィシュワ・ランディー TheWingedDragonofRaBattleMode-GB8-JP-VG.png | #240 "The Winged Dragon of Ra (Battle Mode)" ラーの翼神竜（バトルモード） DarkAssailant-GB8-JP-VG.png | #241 "Dark Assailant" やみの暗殺者 CandleofFate-GB8-JP-VG.png | #242 "Candle of Fate" 運命のろうそく WaterElement-GB8-JP-VG.png | #243 "Water Element" ウォーター・エレメント Dissolverock-GB8-JP-VG.png | #244 "Dissolverock" マグマン FlyingFish-GB8-JP-VG.png | #245 "Flying Fish" フライング・フィッシュ OneWhoHuntsSouls-GB8-JP-VG.png | #246 "One Who Hunts Souls" たましいをかる者 RootWater-GB8-JP-VG.png | #247 "Root Water" ルート・ウォーター AmphibianBeast-GB8-JP-VG.png | #248 "Amphibian Beast" 半魚じゅう・フィッシャービースト WaterOmotics-GB8-JP-VG.png | #249 "Water Omotics" 水のおどり子 AlligatorsSwordDragon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #250 "Alligator's Sword Dragon" ドラゴンに乗るワイバーン EnchantingMermaid-GB8-JP-VG.png | #251 "Enchanting Mermaid" こうこつのマーメイド Nekogal1-GB8-JP-VG.png | #252 "Nekogal #1" キャッツ・フェアリー RocketWarrior-GB8-JP-VG.png | #253 "Rocket Warrior" ロケット戦士 AquaSerpent-GB8-JP-VG.png | #254 "Aqua Serpent" シー・スネーク PreventRat-GB8-JP-VG.png | #255 "Prevent Rat" プリヴェント・ラット DimensionalWarrior-GB8-JP-VG.png | #256 "Dimensional Warrior" い次元の戦士 TheLegendaryFisherman-GB8-JP-VG.png | #257 "The Legendary Fisherman" 伝説のフィッシャーマン BeastkingoftheSwamps-GB8-JP-VG.png | #258 "Beastking of the Swamps" ぬま地のまじゅう王 SatelliteCannon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #259 "Satellite Cannon" サテライト・キャノン LunarQueenElzaim-GB8-JP-VG.png | #260 "Lunar Queen Elzaim" 月の女神　エルザェム WickedMirror-GB8-JP-VG.png | #261 "Wicked Mirror" デーモンズ・ミラー TheLittleSwordsmanofAile-GB8-JP-VG.png | #262 "The Little Swordsman of Aile" アイルの小けん士 RockOgreGrotto2-GB8-JP-VG.png | #263 "Rock Ogre Grotto #2" ウォー・アース WingEggElf-GB8-JP-VG.png | #264 "Wing Egg Elf" ウィング・エッグ・エルフ TheFuriousSeaKing-GB8-JP-VG.png | #265 "The Furious Sea King" いかりの海王 PrincessofTsurugi-GB8-JP-VG.png | #266 "Princess of Tsurugi" つるぎの女王 MorphingJar2-GB8-JP-VG.png | #267 "Morphing Jar #2" カオスポッド VorseRaider-GB8-JP-VG.png | #268 "Vorse Raider" ブラッド・ヴォルス VersagotheDestroyer-GB8-JP-VG.png | #269 "Versago the Destroyer" 破かい神　ヴァサーゴ Wetha-GB8-JP-VG.png | #270 "Wetha" ウェザ MegirusLight-GB8-JP-VG.png | #271 "Megirus Light" メギラス・ライト Mavelus-GB8-JP-VG.png | #272 "Mavelus" マブラス AncientTreeofEnlightenment-GB8-JP-VG.png | #273 "Ancient Tree of Enlightenment" さとりの老じゅ GreenPhantomKing-GB8-JP-VG.png | #274 "Green Phantom King" 緑じゅのれい王 GroundAttackerBugroth-GB8-JP-VG.png | #275 "Ground Attacker Bugroth" 陸戦型　バグロス RayTemperature-GB8-JP-VG.png | #276 "Ray & Temperature" 北風と太陽 FlameChampion-GB8-JP-VG.png | #277 "Flame Champion" フレイムキラー PetitMoth-GB8-JP-VG.png | #278 "Petit Moth" プチモス TwinHeadedFireDragon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #279 "Twin-Headed Fire Dragon" ビッグバンドラゴン DarkfireSoldier1-GB8-JP-VG.png | #280 "Darkfire Soldier #1" バーニングソルジャー MysticClown-GB8-JP-VG.png | #281 "Mystic Clown" バーサーカー MysticalSheep2-GB8-JP-VG.png | #282 "Mystical Sheep #2" スリーピィ Holograh-GB8-JP-VG.png | #283 "Holograh" ホログラー TaotheChanter-GB8-JP-VG.png | #284 "Tao the Chanter" おん陽師　タオ SerpentMarauder-GB8-JP-VG.png | #285 "Serpent Marauder" デビル・スネーク MrVolcano-GB8-JP-VG.png | #286 "Mr. Volcano" ミスターボルケーノ OgreoftheBlackShadow-GB8-JP-VG.png | #287 "Ogre of the Black Shadow" 黒いかげのオーガ DarkfireSoldier2-GB8-JP-VG.png | #288 "Darkfire Soldier #2" ほのおのけんごう ChangeSlime-GB8-JP-VG.png | #289 "Change Slime" チェンジ・スライム MoonEnvoy-GB8-JP-VG.png | #290 "Moon Envoy" 月の使者 Fireyarou-GB8-JP-VG.png | #291 "Fireyarou" ほのおのま神 Kiseitai-GB8-JP-VG.png | #292 "Kiseitai" 精神寄生体 MasakitheLegendarySwordsman-GB8-JP-VG.png | #293 "Masaki the Legendary Swordsman" 伝説のけんごうマサキ DragonesstheWickedKnight-GB8-JP-VG.png | #294 "Dragoness the Wicked Knight" まそうき士ドラゴネス CyberFalcon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #295 "Cyber Falcon" メカファルコン OneEyedShieldDragon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #296 "One-Eyed Shield Dragon" ワンアイド・シールドドラゴン TheWingedDragonofRaSphereMode-GB8-JP-VG.png | #297 "The Winged Dragon of Ra (Sphere Mode)" ラーの翼神竜（スフィアモード） WickedDragonwiththeErsatzHead-GB8-JP-VG.png | #298 "Wicked Dragon with the Ersatz Head" ま頭を持つじゃりゅう SonicMaid-GB8-JP-VG.png | #299 "Sonic Maid" オトメ Kurama-GB8-JP-VG.png | #300 "Kurama" ドレイク LegendarySword-GB8-JP-VG.png | #301 "Legendary Sword" 伝説のけん SwordofDarkDestruction-GB8-JP-VG.png | #302 "Sword of Dark Destruction" やみの破神けん DarkEnergy-GB8-JP-VG.png | #303 "Dark Energy" やみ・エネルギー AxeofDespair-GB8-JP-VG.png | #304 "Axe of Despair" デーモンのおの LaserCannonArmor-GB8-JP-VG.png | #305 "Laser Cannon Armor" レーザーキャノンアーマー InsectArmorwithLaserCannon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #306 "Insect Armor with Laser Cannon" 火器付インセクトアーマー ElfsLight-GB8-JP-VG.png | #307 "Elf's Light" エルフの光 BeastFangs-GB8-JP-VG.png | #308 "Beast Fangs" もうじゅうの歯 SteelShell-GB8-JP-VG.png | #309 "Steel Shell" はがねのこうら VileGerms-GB8-JP-VG.png | #310 "Vile Germs" まきん BlackPendant-GB8-JP-VG.png | #311 "Black Pendant" ブラック・ペンダント SilverBowandArrow-GB8-JP-VG.png | #312 "Silver Bow and Arrow" 銀のゆみや HornofLight-GB8-JP-VG.png | #313 "Horn of Light" 光の角 HornoftheUnicorn-GB8-JP-VG.png | #314 "Horn of the Unicorn" 一角じゅうのホーン DragonTreasure-GB8-JP-VG.png | #315 "Dragon Treasure" ドラゴンのひほう ElectroWhip-GB8-JP-VG.png | #316 "Electro-Whip" 電げきむち CyberShield-GB8-JP-VG.png | #317 "Cyber Shield" サイバー・ボンテージ ElegantEgotist-GB8-JP-VG.png | #318 "Elegant Egotist" 万げ鏡?かれいなる分身? MysticalMoon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #319 "Mystical Moon" ま性の月 StopDefense-GB8-JP-VG.png | #320 "Stop Defense" 守備ふうじ MalevolentNuzzler-GB8-JP-VG.png | #321 "Malevolent Nuzzler" 悪まのくちづけ VioletCrystal-GB8-JP-VG.png | #322 "Violet Crystal" むらさき水しょう BookofSecretArts-GB8-JP-VG.png | #323 "Book of Secret Arts" ひ術の書 Invigoration-GB8-JP-VG.png | #324 "Invigoration" 覚せい MachineConversionFactory-GB8-JP-VG.png | #325 "Machine Conversion Factory" 機械改造工場 RaiseBodyHeat-GB8-JP-VG.png | #326 "Raise Body Heat" 体温の上しょう FollowWind-GB8-JP-VG.png | #327 "Follow Wind" フォロー・ウィンド PowerofKaishin-GB8-JP-VG.png | #328 "Power of Kaishin" ポセイドンの力 DragonCaptureJar-GB8-JP-VG.png | #329 "Dragon Capture Jar" ドラゴン族・封印のつぼ Forest-GB8-JP-VG.png | #330 "Forest" 森 Wasteland-GB8-JP-VG.png | #331 "Wasteland" こう野 Mountain-GB8-JP-VG.png | #332 "Mountain" 山 Sogen-GB8-JP-VG.png | #333 "Sogen" 草原 Umi-GB8-JP-VG.png | #334 "Umi" 海 Yami-GB8-JP-VG.png | #335 "Yami" やみ DarkHole-GB8-JP-VG.png | #336 "Dark Hole" ブラック・ホール Raigeki-GB8-JP-VG.png | #337 "Raigeki" サンダー・ボルト MooyanCurry-GB8-JP-VG.png | #338 "Mooyan Curry" モウヤンのカレー RedMedicine-GB8-JP-VG.png | #339 "Red Medicine" レッド・ポーション GoblinsSecretRemedy-GB8-JP-VG.png | #340 "Goblin's Secret Remedy" ゴブリンのひ薬 SoulofthePure-GB8-JP-VG.png | #341 "Soul of the Pure" 天使の生き血 DianKetotheCureMaster-GB8-JP-VG.png | #342 "Dian Keto the Cure Master" 治りょうの神　ディアン・ケト Sparks-GB8-JP-VG.png | #343 "Sparks" 火の粉 Hinotama-GB8-JP-VG.png | #344 "Hinotama" ファイヤー・ボール FinalFlame-GB8-JP-VG.png | #345 "Final Flame" 火あぶりのけい Ookazi-GB8-JP-VG.png | #346 "Ookazi" 昼夜の大火事 TremendousFire-GB8-JP-VG.png | #347 "Tremendous Fire" 火えん地ごく SwordsofRevealingLight-GB8-JP-VG.png | #348 "Swords of Revealing Light" 光の護ふうけん SpellbindingCircle-GB8-JP-VG.png | #349 "Spellbinding Circle" 六ぼう星のじゅばく DarkPiercingLight-GB8-JP-VG.png | #350 "Dark-Piercing Light" やみをかき消す光 Yaranzo-GB8-JP-VG.png | #351 "Yaranzo" ヤランゾ KanantheSwordmistress-GB8-JP-VG.png | #352 "Kanan the Swordmistress" 女けん士カナン Takriminos-GB8-JP-VG.png | #353 "Takriminos" タクリミノス StuffedAnimal-GB8-JP-VG.png | #354 "Stuffed Animal" くいぐるみ MegasonicEye-GB8-JP-VG.png | #355 "Megasonic Eye" メガソニック・アイ SuperWarLion-GB8-JP-VG.png | #356 "Super War-Lion" スーパー・ウォー・ライオン Yamadron-GB8-JP-VG.png | #357 "Yamadron" ヤマドラン Seiyaryu-GB8-JP-VG.png | #358 "Seiyaryu" ホーリー・ナイト・ドラゴン ThreeLeggedZombies-GB8-JP-VG.png | #359 "Three-Legged Zombies" ２人３きゃくゾンビ ZeraTheMant-GB8-JP-VG.png | #360 "Zera The Mant" ゼラ FlyingPenguin-GB8-JP-VG.png | #361 "Flying Penguin" トビペンギン MillenniumShield-GB8-JP-VG.png | #362 "Millennium Shield" 千年のたて FairysGift-GB8-JP-VG.png | #363 "Fairy's Gift" よう精のおくりもの BlackLusterSoldier-GB8-JP-VG.png | #364 "Black Luster Soldier" カオス・ソルジャー FiendsMirror-GB8-JP-VG.png | #365 "Fiend's Mirror" デビルズ・ミラー LabyrinthWall-GB8-JP-VG.png | #366 "Labyrinth Wall" 迷宮へき?ラビリンス・ウォール? JiraiGumo-GB8-JP-VG.png | #367 "Jirai Gumo" 地らいグモ ShadowGhoul-GB8-JP-VG.png | #368 "Shadow Ghoul" シャドウ・グール WallShadow-GB8-JP-VG.png | #369 "Wall Shadow" ウォール・シャドウ LabyrinthTank-GB8-JP-VG.png | #370 "Labyrinth Tank" 迷宮のま戦車 SangaoftheThunder-GB8-JP-VG.png | #371 "Sanga of the Thunder" らいま神?サンガ Kazejin-GB8-JP-VG.png | #372 "Kazejin" 風ま神?ヒューガ Suijin-GB8-JP-VG.png | #373 "Suijin" 水ま神?スーガ GateGuardian-GB8-JP-VG.png | #374 "Gate Guardian" ゲート・ガーディアン DungeonWorm-GB8-JP-VG.png | #375 "Dungeon Worm" ダンジョン・ワーム MonsterTamer-GB8-JP-VG.png | #376 "Monster Tamer" モンスター・テイマー RyuKishinPowered-GB8-JP-VG.png | #377 "Ryu-Kishin Powered" ガーゴイル・パワード Swordstalker-GB8-JP-VG.png | #378 "Swordstalker" 復しゅうのソード・ストーカー LaJinntheMysticalGenieoftheLamp-GB8-JP-VG.png | #379 "La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp" ランプのま精・ラ・ジーン BlueEyesUltimateDragon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #380 "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" ブルーアイズ・アルティメットドラゴン ToonAlligator-GB8-JP-VG.png | #381 "Toon Alligator" トゥーン・アリゲーター RudeKaiser-GB8-JP-VG.png | #382 "Rude Kaiser" ルード・カイザー ParrotDragon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #383 "Parrot Dragon" パロット・ドラゴン DarkRabbit-GB8-JP-VG.png | #384 "Dark Rabbit" ダーク・ラビット Bickuribox-GB8-JP-VG.png | #385 "Bickuribox" デビル・ボックス HarpiesPetDragon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #386 "Harpie's Pet Dragon" ハーピィズペットドラゴン MysticLamp-GB8-JP-VG.png | #387 "Mystic Lamp" ま法のランプ PendulumMachine-GB8-JP-VG.png | #388 "Pendulum Machine" ふり子やいばのごう問機械 GiltiatheDKnight-GB8-JP-VG.png | #389 "Giltia the D. Knight" ま導き士ギルティア LauncherSpider-GB8-JP-VG.png | #390 "Launcher Spider" ＴＭ?１ランチャースパイダー Zoa-GB8-JP-VG.png | #391 "Zoa" デビルゾア Metalzoa-GB8-JP-VG.png | #392 "Metalzoa" メタル・デビルゾア ZoneEater-GB8-JP-VG.png | #393 "Zone Eater" ゾーン・イーター SteelScorpion-GB8-JP-VG.png | #394 "Steel Scorpion" 鉄のサソリ DancingElf-GB8-JP-VG.png | #395 "Dancing Elf" ダンシング・エルフ Ocubeam-GB8-JP-VG.png | #396 "Ocubeam" エンゼル・イヤーズ Leghul-GB8-JP-VG.png | #397 "Leghul" レッグル Ooguchi-GB8-JP-VG.png | #398 "Ooguchi" ラージマウス GammaTheMagnetWarrior-GB8-JP-VG.png | #399 "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" マグネット・ウォリアー・γ EmperoroftheLandandSea-GB8-JP-VG.png | #400 "Emperor of the Land and Sea" 水陸のてい王 UshiOni-GB8-JP-VG.png | #401 "Ushi Oni" 牛おに MonsterEye-GB8-JP-VG.png | #402 "Monster Eye" モンスター・アイ Leogun-GB8-JP-VG.png | #403 "Leogun" レオグン Tatsunootoshigo-GB8-JP-VG.png | #404 "Tatsunootoshigo" シーホース SaberSlasher-GB8-JP-VG.png | #405 "Saber Slasher" キラー・マシーン KaiserSeaHorse-GB8-JP-VG.png | #406 "Kaiser Sea Horse" カイザー・シーホース MachineKing-GB8-JP-VG.png | #407 "Machine King" 機械王 GiantMechSoldier-GB8-JP-VG.png | #408 "Giant Mech-Soldier" 機械のきょ兵 MetalDragon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #409 "Metal Dragon" メタル・ドラゴン MechanicalSpider-GB8-JP-VG.png | #410 "Mechanical Spider" カラクリグモ Bat-GB8-JP-VG.png | #411 "Bat" バット TheWingedDragonofRaPhoenixMode-GB8-JP-VG.png | #412 "The Winged Dragon of Ra (Phoenix Mode)" ラーの翼神竜（フェニックスモード） CyberSoldier-GB8-JP-VG.png | #413 "Cyber Soldier" 機械の兵隊 ShovelCrusher-GB8-JP-VG.png | #414 "Shovel Crusher" シャベル・クラッシャー Mechanicalchaser-GB8-JP-VG.png | #415 "Mechanicalchaser" メカ・ハンター Blocker-GB8-JP-VG.png | #416 "Blocker" ブロッカー BlastJuggler-GB8-JP-VG.png | #417 "Blast Juggler" ミスター・ボンバー Golgoil-GB8-JP-VG.png | #418 "Golgoil" ゴルゴイル FlyingKamakiri2-GB8-JP-VG.png | #419 "Flying Kamakiri #2" フライングマンティス CyberStein-GB8-JP-VG.png | #420 "Cyber-Stein" デビル・フランケン CyberCommander-GB8-JP-VG.png | #421 "Cyber Commander" コマンダー Jinzo7-GB8-JP-VG.png | #422 "Jinzo #7" 人造人間７号 DiceArmadillo-GB8-JP-VG.png | #423 "Dice Armadillo" ダイス・アルマジロ SkyDragon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #424 "Sky Dragon" スカイ・ドラゴン ThunderDragon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #425 "Thunder Dragon" サンダー・ドラゴン StoneD-GB8-JP-VG.png | #426 "Stone D." ストーン・ドラゴン KaiserDragon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #427 "Kaiser Dragon" カイザー・ドラゴン MagicianofFaith-GB8-JP-VG.png | #428 "Magician of Faith" セイント・マジシャン GoddessofWhim-GB8-JP-VG.png | #429 "Goddess of Whim" きまぐれの女神 Gradius-GB8-JP-VG.png | #430 "Gradius" ちょう時空戦とう機ビック・バイパー IceWater-GB8-JP-VG.png | #431 "Ice Water" 氷水 WaterdragonFairy-GB8-JP-VG.png | #432 "Waterdragon Fairy" ウンディーネ AncientElf-GB8-JP-VG.png | #433 "Ancient Elf" エンシェント・エルフ HarpiesBrother-GB8-JP-VG.png | #434 "Harpie's Brother" バードマン Aeris-GB8-JP-VG.png | #435 "Aeris" せい神アレス WhiteDolphin-GB8-JP-VG.png | #436 "White Dolphin" ホワイト・ドルフィン DeepseaShark-GB8-JP-VG.png | #437 "Deepsea Shark" 深海にひそむサメ MetalFish-GB8-JP-VG.png | #438 "Metal Fish" メタル・フィッシュ GrandTikiElder-GB8-JP-VG.png | #439 "Grand Tiki Elder" 仮面じゅ術師カースド・ギュラ 7ColoredFish-GB8-JP-VG.png | #440 "7 Colored Fish" レインボー・フィッシュ MechBass-GB8-JP-VG.png | #441 "Mech Bass" サイボーグ・バス AquaDragon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #442 "Aqua Dragon" アクア・ドラゴン SeaKingDragon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #443 "Sea King Dragon" シー・キング・ドラゴン TuruPurun-GB8-JP-VG.png | #444 "Turu-Purun" ツルプルン GiantRex-GB8-JP-VG.png | #445 "Giant Rex" ジャイアント・レックス AquaSnake-GB8-JP-VG.png | #446 "Aqua Snake" アクア・スネーク GiantRedSeasnake-GB8-JP-VG.png | #447 "Giant Red Seasnake" シーザリオン SpikeSeadra-GB8-JP-VG.png | #448 "Spike Seadra" スパイクシードラ 30000YearWhiteTurtle-GB8-JP-VG.png | #449 "30,000-Year White Turtle" ３万年の白カメ KappaAvenger-GB8-JP-VG.png | #450 "Kappa Avenger" 復しゅうのカッパ Kanikabuto-GB8-JP-VG.png | #451 "Kanikabuto" カニカブト Zarigun-GB8-JP-VG.png | #452 "Zarigun" ザリガン MillenniumGolem-GB8-JP-VG.png | #453 "Millennium Golem" 千年ゴーレム DestroyerGolem-GB8-JP-VG.png | #454 "Destroyer Golem" 破かいのゴーレム BarrelRock-GB8-JP-VG.png | #455 "Barrel Rock" ガンロック MinomushiWarrior-GB8-JP-VG.png | #456 "Minomushi Warrior" 岩の戦士 TheMaskedBeast-GB8-JP-VG.png | #457 "The Masked Beast" 仮面まじゅうマスクド・ヘルレイザー KaminariAttack-GB8-JP-VG.png | #458 "Kaminari Attack" らい神のいかり TripwireBeast-GB8-JP-VG.png | #459 "Tripwire Beast" 地らいじゅう BoltEscargot-GB8-JP-VG.png | #460 "Bolt Escargot" ボルト・エスカルゴ BoltPenguin-GB8-JP-VG.png | #461 "Bolt Penguin" ボルト・ペンギン TheImmortalofThunder-GB8-JP-VG.png | #462 "The Immortal of Thunder" かみなりせん人 ElectricSnake-GB8-JP-VG.png | #463 "Electric Snake" エレクトリック・スネーク WingEagle-GB8-JP-VG.png | #464 "Wing Eagle" ウイング・イーグル PunishedEagle-GB8-JP-VG.png | #465 "Punished Eagle" さばきのタカ SkullRedBird-GB8-JP-VG.png | #466 "Skull Red Bird" スカイ・ハンター CrimsonSunbird-GB8-JP-VG.png | #467 "Crimson Sunbird" こう陽鳥 QueenBird-GB8-JP-VG.png | #468 "Queen Bird" クイーン・バード ArmedNinja-GB8-JP-VG.png | #469 "Armed Ninja" ブルー・にん者 MagicalGhost-GB8-JP-VG.png | #470 "Magical Ghost" マジカル・ゴースト SoulHunter-GB8-JP-VG.png | #471 "Soul Hunter" ソウル・ハンター TheEarlofDemise-GB8-JP-VG.png | #472 "The Earl of Demise" 死りょうはくしゃく VermillionSparrow-GB8-JP-VG.png | #473 "Vermillion Sparrow" すざく SeaKamen-GB8-JP-VG.png | #474 "Sea Kamen" シーカーメン SinisterSerpent-GB8-JP-VG.png | #475 "Sinister Serpent" キラー・スネーク Ganigumo-GB8-JP-VG.png | #476 "Ganigumo" ガニグモ Alinsection-GB8-JP-VG.png | #477 "Alinsection" インセクション InsectSoldiersoftheSky-GB8-JP-VG.png | #478 "Insect Soldiers of the Sky" 空のこん虫兵 CockroachKnight-GB8-JP-VG.png | #479 "Cockroach Knight" コカローチ・ナイト KuwagataA-GB8-JP-VG.png | #480 "Kuwagata A" クワガタ・アルファ Burglar-GB8-JP-VG.png | #481 "Burglar" バーグラー Pragtical-GB8-JP-VG.png | #482 "Pragtical" プラグティカル Garvas-GB8-JP-VG.png | #483 "Garvas" ガルヴァス Ameba-GB8-JP-VG.png | #484 "Ameba" アメーバ Korogashi-GB8-JP-VG.png | #485 "Korogashi" コロガーシ BooKoo-GB8-JP-VG.png | #486 "Boo Koo" ブークー FlowerWolf-GB8-JP-VG.png | #487 "Flower Wolf" フラワー・ウルフ RainbowFlower-GB8-JP-VG.png | #488 "Rainbow Flower" レインボー・フラワー BarrelLily-GB8-JP-VG.png | #489 "Barrel Lily" マグナム・リリィ NeedleBall-GB8-JP-VG.png | #490 "Needle Ball" ニードル・ボール Peacock-GB8-JP-VG.png | #491 "Peacock" クジャック Hoshiningen-GB8-JP-VG.png | #492 "Hoshiningen" スーパースター MahaVailo-GB8-JP-VG.png | #493 "Maha Vailo" マハー・ヴァイロ RainbowMarineMermaid-GB8-JP-VG.png | #494 "Rainbow Marine Mermaid" レインボー・マリン・マーメイド MusicianKing-GB8-JP-VG.png | #495 "Musician King" ミュージシャン・キング Wilmee-GB8-JP-VG.png | #496 "Wilmee" ウィルミー YadoKaru-GB8-JP-VG.png | #497 "Yado Karu" ヤドカリュー Morinphen-GB8-JP-VG.png | #498 "Morinphen" モリンフェン Boneheimer-GB8-JP-VG.png | #499 "Boneheimer" ボーンハイマー DragonSeeker-GB8-JP-VG.png | #500 "Dragon Seeker" ドラゴン・キラー ManEaterBug-GB8-JP-VG.png | #501 "Man-Eater Bug" 人くい虫 PenguinTorpedo-GB8-JP-VG.png | #502 "Penguin Torpedo" ペンギン魚らい TurtleRaccoon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #503 "Turtle Raccoon" タートル・たぬき FlameDancer-GB8-JP-VG.png | #504 "Flame Dancer" フレイムダンサー Prisman-GB8-JP-VG.png | #505 "Prisman" プリズマン GaleDogra-GB8-JP-VG.png | #506 "Gale Dogra" ゲール・ドグラ CrazyFish-GB8-JP-VG.png | #507 "Crazy Fish" クレイジー・フィッシュ CyberSaurus-GB8-JP-VG.png | #508 "Cyber Saurus" メカ・ザウルス Bracchioraidus-GB8-JP-VG.png | #509 "Bracchio-raidus" ブラキオレイドス LaughingFlower-GB8-JP-VG.png | #510 "Laughing Flower" わらう花 BeanSoldier-GB8-JP-VG.png | #511 "Bean Soldier" ビーン・ソルジャー CannonSoldier-GB8-JP-VG.png | #512 "Cannon Soldier" キャノン・ソルジャー GuardianoftheThroneRoom-GB8-JP-VG.png | #513 "Guardian of the Throne Room" 王室前のガーディアン AsuraPriest-GB8-JP-VG.png | #514 "Asura Priest" アスラ TheStatueofEasterIsland-GB8-JP-VG.png | #515 "The Statue of Easter Island" イースター島のモアイ MukaMuka-GB8-JP-VG.png | #516 "Muka Muka" ムカムカ ZombyratheDark-GB8-JP-VG.png | #517 "Zombyra the Dark" ダーク・ヒーロー　ゾンバイア BoulderTortoise-GB8-JP-VG.png | #518 "Boulder Tortoise" 岩石カメッター FireKraken-GB8-JP-VG.png | #519 "Fire Kraken" ファイヤー・クラーケン TurtleBird-GB8-JP-VG.png | #520 "Turtle Bird" タートル・バード Skullbird-GB8-JP-VG.png | #521 "Skullbird" デス・バード MonstrousBird-GB8-JP-VG.png | #522 "Monstrous Bird" きょ大なかい鳥 TheBistroButcher-GB8-JP-VG.png | #523 "The Bistro Butcher" デビル・コック StarBoy-GB8-JP-VG.png | #524 "Star Boy" スター・ボーイ SpiritoftheMountain-GB8-JP-VG.png | #525 "Spirit of the Mountain" 山の精れい EarthboundSpirit-GB8-JP-VG.png | #526 "Earthbound Spirit" アース・バウンド・スピリット MilusRadiant-GB8-JP-VG.png | #527 "Milus Radiant" ミリス・レディエント Togex-GB8-JP-VG.png | #528 "Togex" クラッシュマン FlameCerebrus-GB8-JP-VG.png | #529 "Flame Cerebrus" フレイム・ケルベロス EmbodimentofApophis-GB8-JP-VG.png | #530 "Embodiment of Apophis" アポピスの化神 MysticalSand-GB8-JP-VG.png | #531 "Mystical Sand" サンド・ウィッチ GeminiElf-GB8-JP-VG.png | #532 "Gemini Elf" ヂェミナイ・エルフ KwagarHercules-GB8-JP-VG.png | #533 "Kwagar Hercules" クワガー・ヘラクレス Minar-GB8-JP-VG.png | #534 "Minar" イビー AncientLamp-GB8-JP-VG.png | #535 "Ancient Lamp" マジック・ランプ Mechaleon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #536 "Mechaleon" メカレオン MegaThunderball-GB8-JP-VG.png | #537 "Mega Thunderball" メガ・サンダーボール Niwatori-GB8-JP-VG.png | #538 "Niwatori" コケ AmazonChainMaster-GB8-JP-VG.png | #539 "Amazon Chain Master" アマゾネスのくさり使い Skelengel-GB8-JP-VG.png | #540 "Skelengel" スケルエンジェル HaneHane-GB8-JP-VG.png | #541 "Hane-Hane" ハネハネ Misairuzame-GB8-JP-VG.png | #542 "Misairuzame" ナイル ThunderNyanNyan-GB8-JP-VG.png | #543 "Thunder Nyan Nyan" らい電にゃんにゃん DharmaCannon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #544 "Dharma Cannon" 大ほうだるま Skelgon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #545 "Skelgon" スケルゴン WowWarrior-GB8-JP-VG.png | #546 "Wow Warrior" 魚ギョ戦士 Griggle-GB8-JP-VG.png | #547 "Griggle" グリグル BoneMouse-GB8-JP-VG.png | #548 "Bone Mouse" ホネネズミ FrogtheJam-GB8-JP-VG.png | #549 "Frog the Jam" カエルスライム LastTuskMammoth-GB8-JP-VG.png | #550 "Last Tusk Mammoth" ラスオブタクス・マンモス DarkElf-GB8-JP-VG.png | #551 "Dark Elf" ダーク・エルフ WingedDragonGuardianoftheFortress2-GB8-JP-VG.png | #552 "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #2" ワイバーン MushroomMan2-GB8-JP-VG.png | #553 "Mushroom Man #2" マタンゴ LavaBattleguard-GB8-JP-VG.png | #554 "Lava Battleguard" バーバリアン１号 QueensKnight-GB8-JP-VG.png | #555 "Queen's Knight" クィーンズ・ナイト InjectionFairyLily-GB8-JP-VG.png | #556 "Injection Fairy Lily" お注しゃ天使リリー JacksKnight-GB8-JP-VG.png | #557 "Jack's Knight" ジャックス・ナイト PottheTrick-GB8-JP-VG.png | #558 "Pot the Trick" ポット・ザ・トリック OscilloHero-GB8-JP-VG.png | #559 "Oscillo Hero" オシロ・ヒーロー InvaderfromAnotherDimension-GB8-JP-VG.png | #560 "Invader from Another Dimension" い次元からのしんりゃく者 LesserDragon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #561 "Lesser Dragon" レッサー・ドラゴン NeedleWorm-GB8-JP-VG.png | #562 "Needle Worm" ニードルワーム KingsKnight-GB8-JP-VG.png | #563 "King's Knight" キングス・ナイト GreatMammothofGoldfine-GB8-JP-VG.png | #564 "Great Mammoth of Goldfine" 金色のま象 GilGarth-GB8-JP-VG.png | #565 "Gil Garth" ギル・ガース Yormungarde-GB8-JP-VG.png | #566 "Yormungarde" ヨルムンガルド DarkworldThorns-GB8-JP-VG.png | #567 "Darkworld Thorns" ま界のイバラ BladeKnight-GB8-JP-VG.png | #568 "Blade Knight" ブレイドナイト Gernia-GB8-JP-VG.png | #569 "Gernia" ゲルニア Trakadon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #570 "Trakadon" トラコドン BDragonJungleKing-GB8-JP-VG.png | #571 "B. Dragon Jungle King" みつ林の黒りゅう王 EmpressJudge-GB8-JP-VG.png | #572 "Empress Judge" さばきを下す女てい LittleD-GB8-JP-VG.png | #573 "Little D" ベビー・ティーレックス WitchoftheBlackForest-GB8-JP-VG.png | #574 "Witch of the Black Forest" 黒き森のウィッチ YDragonHead-GB8-JP-VG.png | #575 "Y-Dragon Head" Ｙ?ドラゴン・ヘッド GiantScorpionoftheTundra-GB8-JP-VG.png | #576 "Giant Scorpion of the Tundra" ツンドラの大サソリ CrowGoblin-GB8-JP-VG.png | #577 "Crow Goblin" カラス天ぐ DarkMagicianKnight-GB8-JP-VG.png | #578 "Dark Magician Knight" ブラック・マジシャンズ・ナイト AbyssFlower-GB8-JP-VG.png | #579 "Abyss Flower" 深えんにさく花 PatrolRobo-GB8-JP-VG.png | #580 "Patrol Robo" パトロール・ロボ Takuhee-GB8-JP-VG.png | #581 "Takuhee" タクヒ DarkWitch-GB8-JP-VG.png | #582 "Dark Witch" ヴァルキリー DestinyBoard-GB8-JP-VG.png | #583 "Destiny Board" ウィジャばん SpiritMessageI-GB8-JP-VG.png | #584 "Spirit Message "I"" 死のメッセージ「Ｅ」 SpiritMessageN-GB8-JP-VG.png | #585 "Spirit Message "N"" 死のメッセージ「Ａ」 SpiritMessageA-GB8-JP-VG.png | #586 "Spirit Message "A"" 死のメッセージ「Ｔ」 SpiritMessageL-GB8-JP-VG.png | #587 "Spirit Message "L"" 死のメッセージ「Ｈ」 LivingVase-GB8-JP-VG.png | #588 "Living Vase" 命ある花びん TentaclePlant-GB8-JP-VG.png | #589 "Tentacle Plant" テンタクル・プラント ZMetalTank-GB8-JP-VG.png | #590 "Z-Metal Tank" Ｚ?メタル・キャタピラー MorphingJar-GB8-JP-VG.png | #591 "Morphing Jar" メタモルポット MuseA-GB8-JP-VG.png | #592 "Muse-A" ミューズの天使 XYDragonCannon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #593 "XY-Dragon Cannon" ＸＹ?ドラゴン・キャノン RoseSpectreofDunn-GB8-JP-VG.png | #594 "Rose Spectre of Dunn" バラにすむ悪りょう FiendReflection1-GB8-JP-VG.png | #595 "Fiend Reflection #1" アブソリューター XZTankCannon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #596 "XZ-Tank Cannon" ＸＺ?キャタピラー・キャノン YZTankDragon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #597 "YZ-Tank Dragon" ＹＺ?キャタピラー・ドラゴン LittleChimera-GB8-JP-VG.png | #598 "Little Chimera" リトル・キメラ ViolentRain-GB8-JP-VG.png | #599 "Violent Rain" スコール ExodiaNecross-GB8-JP-VG.png | #600 "Exodia Necross" エクゾディア・ネクロス MonsterReborn-GB8-JP-VG.png | #601 "Monster Reborn" 死者そ生 PenguinSoldier-GB8-JP-VG.png | #602 "Penguin Soldier" ペンギン・ソルジャー FairyDragon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #603 "Fairy Dragon" フェアリー・ドラゴン Helpoemer-GB8-JP-VG.png | #604 "Helpoemer" 地ごく詩人ヘルポエマー LavaGolem-GB8-JP-VG.png | #605 "Lava Golem" よう岩ま神ラヴァ・ゴーレム Newdoria-GB8-JP-VG.png | #606 "Newdoria" ニュードリュア DarkJeroid-GB8-JP-VG.png | #607 "Dark Jeroid" ダークジェロイド ShiningFriendship-GB8-JP-VG.png | #608 "Shining Friendship" フレンドシップ GravediggerGhoul-GB8-JP-VG.png | #609 "Gravedigger Ghoul" 墓ほりグール ElectricLizard-GB8-JP-VG.png | #610 "Electric Lizard" でんきトカゲ HirosShadowScout-GB8-JP-VG.png | #611 "Hiro's Shadow Scout" 悪まのてい察者 LadyofFaith-GB8-JP-VG.png | #612 "Lady of Faith" ハイ・プリーステス TwinHeadedThunderDragon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #613 "Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon" そう頭のサンダー・ドラゴン HunterSpider-GB8-JP-VG.png | #614 "Hunter Spider" ハンター・スパイダー ArmoredStarfish-GB8-JP-VG.png | #615 "Armored Starfish" アーマード・スターフィッシュ ExecutorMakyura-GB8-JP-VG.png | #616 "Executor - Makyura" しょけい人?マキュラ MarineBeast-GB8-JP-VG.png | #617 "Marine Beast" マリン・ビースト WarriorofTradition-GB8-JP-VG.png | #618 "Warrior of Tradition" 戦場の死しょうぞく ByserShock-GB8-JP-VG.png | #619 "Byser Shock" バイサー・ショック Snakeyashi-GB8-JP-VG.png | #620 "Snakeyashi" スネーク・パーム SuccubusKnight-GB8-JP-VG.png | #621 "Succubus Knight" サキュバス・ナイト IllWitch-GB8-JP-VG.png | #622 "Ill Witch" セイレーン ViserDes-GB8-JP-VG.png | #623 "Viser Des" 万力ま神バイサー・デス HighTideGyojin-GB8-JP-VG.png | #624 "High Tide Gyojin" 満ちしおのマーマン FairyoftheFountain-GB8-JP-VG.png | #625 "Fairy of the Fountain" いずみのよう精 AmazonoftheSeas-GB8-JP-VG.png | #626 "Amazon of the Seas" 海原の女戦士 Nekogal2-GB8-JP-VG.png | #627 "Nekogal #2" キャット・レディ WitchsApprentice-GB8-JP-VG.png | #628 "Witch's Apprentice" 見習いま女 PuppetMaster-GB8-JP-VG.png | #629 "Puppet Master" 死りょうあやつりしパペットマスター AmazonFighter-GB8-JP-VG.png | #630 "Amazon Fighter" アマゾネスの格とう戦士 MaidenoftheMoonlight-GB8-JP-VG.png | #631 "Maiden of the Moonlight" 月明かりのおとめ StoneOgreGrotto-GB8-JP-VG.png | #632 "Stone Ogre Grotto" ストーンジャイアント AmazonSwordWoman-GB8-JP-VG.png | #633 "Amazon Sword Woman" アマゾネスのけん士 VampireLord-GB8-JP-VG.png | #634 "Vampire Lord" ヴァンパイア・ロード QueensDouble-GB8-JP-VG.png | #635 "Queen's Double" 女王のかげ武者 DarkPaladin-GB8-JP-VG.png | #636 "Dark Paladin" ちょうま導けん士?ブラック・パラディン Trent-GB8-JP-VG.png | #637 "Trent" トレント QueenofAutumnLeaves-GB8-JP-VG.png | #638 "Queen of Autumn Leaves" こう葉の女王 AmphibiousBugroth-GB8-JP-VG.png | #639 "Amphibious Bugroth" 水陸両用バグロス DifferentDimensionDragon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #640 "Different Dimension Dragon" い次元りゅう　トワイライトゾーンドラゴン AmazonArchers-GB8-JP-VG.png | #641 "Amazon Archers" アマゾネスのどきゅう隊 MysticalSheep1-GB8-JP-VG.png | #642 "Mystical Sheep #1" イリュージョン・シープ YamataDragon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #643 "Yamata Dragon" ヤマタノドラゴン ShinatoKingofaHigherPlane-GB8-JP-VG.png | #644 "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane" 天界王　シナト DarkFlareKnight-GB8-JP-VG.png | #645 "Dark Flare Knight" 黒えんのき士?ブラック・フレア・ナイト? MirageKnight-GB8-JP-VG.png | #646 "Mirage Knight" げんえいのき士?ミラージュ・ナイト? BerserkDragon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #647 "Berserk Dragon" バーサーク・デッド・ドラゴン MachineAttacker-GB8-JP-VG.png | #648 "Machine Attacker" マシン・アタッカー CommandAngel-GB8-JP-VG.png | #649 "Command Angel" コマンド・エンジェル WhiptailCrow-GB8-JP-VG.png | #650 "Whiptail Crow" ウィップテイル・ガーゴイル KunaiwithChain-GB8-JP-VG.png | #651 "Kunai with Chain" くさり付きブーメラン MagicalLabyrinth-GB8-JP-VG.png | #652 "Magical Labyrinth" 迷宮変化 WarriorElimination-GB8-JP-VG.png | #653 "Warrior Elimination" 戦士まっ殺 Salamandra-GB8-JP-VG.png | #654 "Salamandra" サラマンドラ Cursebreaker-GB8-JP-VG.png | #655 "Cursebreaker" ま法解除 EternalRest-GB8-JP-VG.png | #656 "Eternal Rest" 成仏 Megamorph-GB8-JP-VG.png | #657 "Megamorph" きょ大化 Metalmorph-GB8-JP-VG.png | #658 "Metalmorph" メタル化・ま法反しゃそうこう WingedTrumpeter-GB8-JP-VG.png | #659 "Winged Trumpeter" 天使のトランペット StainStorm-GB8-JP-VG.png | #660 "Stain Storm" 酸のあらし CrushCard-GB8-JP-VG.png | #661 "Crush Card" 死のデッキ破かいウィルス EradicatingAerosol-GB8-JP-VG.png | #662 "Eradicating Aerosol" トゲトゲ神の殺虫ざい BreathofLight-GB8-JP-VG.png | #663 "Breath of Light" 神のいぶき EternalDrought-GB8-JP-VG.png | #664 "Eternal Drought" 永遠のかっ水 DesVolstgalph-GB8-JP-VG.png | #665 "Des Volstgalph" デス・ヴォルストガルフ ToonDarkMagicianGirl-GB8-JP-VG.png | #666 "Toon Dark Magician Girl" トゥーン・ブラック・マジシャン・ガール GilfordtheLightning-GB8-JP-VG.png | #667 "Gilford the Lightning" ギルフォード・ザ・ライトニング BrightCastle-GB8-JP-VG.png | #668 "Bright Castle" シャイン・キャッスル ShadowSpell-GB8-JP-VG.png | #669 "Shadow Spell" やみのじゅばく BlackLusterRitual-GB8-JP-VG.png | #670 "Black Luster Ritual" カオスのぎ式 MysticalBeastSerket-GB8-JP-VG.png | #671 "Mystical Beast Serket" せいじゅうセルケト HarpiesFeatherDuster-GB8-JP-VG.png | #672 "Harpie's Feather Duster" ハーピィのはねぼうき CyberHarpie-GB8-JP-VG.png | #673 "Cyber Harpie" ハーピィ・レディ・ＳＢ LightningConger-GB8-JP-VG.png | #674 "Lightning Conger" かみなりウナギ ExarionUniverse-GB8-JP-VG.png | #675 "Exarion Universe" イグザリオン・ユニバース LegendaryFiend-GB8-JP-VG.png | #676 "Legendary Fiend" レジェンド・デビル GadgetSoldier-GB8-JP-VG.png | #677 "Gadget Soldier" ガジェット・ソルジャー MelchidtheFourFaceBeast-GB8-JP-VG.png | #678 "Melchid the Four-Face Beast" メルキド四面じゅう NuviatheWicked-GB8-JP-VG.png | #679 "Nuvia the Wicked" 女じゃ神ヌヴィア MaskedBeastDesGardius-GB8-JP-VG.png | #680 "Masked Beast Des Gardius" 仮面まじゅうデス・ガーディウス HouseofAdhesiveTape-GB8-JP-VG.png | #681 "House of Adhesive Tape" ねん着テープの家 Eatgaboon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #682 "Eatgaboon" ねずみ取り BearTrap-GB8-JP-VG.png | #683 "Bear Trap" ベア・トラップ InvisibleWire-GB8-JP-VG.png | #684 "Invisible Wire" 見えないピアノ線 AcidTrapHole-GB8-JP-VG.png | #685 "Acid Trap Hole" りゅう酸のたまった落としあな WidespreadRuin-GB8-JP-VG.png | #686 "Widespread Ruin" 万能地らいグレイモヤ GoblinFan-GB8-JP-VG.png | #687 "Goblin Fan" 天ぐのうちわ BadReactiontoSimochi-GB8-JP-VG.png | #688 "Bad Reaction to Simochi" シモッチによる副作用 ReverseTrap-GB8-JP-VG.png | #689 "Reverse Trap" あまのじゃくののろい FakeTrap-GB8-JP-VG.png | #690 "Fake Trap" にせ物のわな ValkyriontheMagnaWarrior-GB8-JP-VG.png | #691 "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" じ石の戦士マグネット・バルキリオン TorrentialTribute-GB8-JP-VG.png | #692 "Torrential Tribute" げき流そう BeckontoDarkness-GB8-JP-VG.png | #693 "Beckon to Darkness" やみへの手招き InfiniteDismissal-GB8-JP-VG.png | #694 "Infinite Dismissal" メサイアのあり地ごく 7Completed-GB8-JP-VG.png | #695 "7 Completed" ７カード DarkSage-GB8-JP-VG.png | #696 "Dark Sage" 黒衣の大けん者 FGD-GB8-JP-VG.png | #697 "F.G.D." ファイブゴッドドラゴン MasterofDragonSoldier-GB8-JP-VG.png | #698 "Master of Dragon Soldier" マスター・オブ・ドラゴンナイト MessengerofPeace-GB8-JP-VG.png | #699 "Messenger of Peace" 平和の使者 DarknessApproaches-GB8-JP-VG.png | #700 "Darkness Approaches" やみのおとずれ PerformanceofSword-GB8-JP-VG.png | #701 "Performance of Sword" ダンシング・ソルジャー HungryBurger-GB8-JP-VG.png | #702 "Hungry Burger" ハングリーバーガー Sengenjin-GB8-JP-VG.png | #703 "Sengenjin" 千年原人 SkullGuardian-GB8-JP-VG.png | #704 "Skull Guardian" ローガーディアン TriHornedDragon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #705 "Tri-Horned Dragon" トライホーン・ドラゴン SerpentNightDragon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #706 "Serpent Night Dragon" エビルナイト・ドラゴン SkullKnight-GB8-JP-VG.png | #707 "Skull Knight" スカルビショップ CosmoQueen-GB8-JP-VG.png | #708 "Cosmo Queen" コスモクイーン Chakra-GB8-JP-VG.png | #709 "Chakra" チャクラ CrabTurtle-GB8-JP-VG.png | #710 "Crab Turtle" クラブ・タートル Mikazukinoyaiba-GB8-JP-VG.png | #711 "Mikazukinoyaiba" クレセント・ドラゴン MeteorDragon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #712 "Meteor Dragon" メテオ・ドラゴン MeteorBDragon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #713 "Meteor B. Dragon" メテオ・ブラック・ドラゴン FirewingPegasus-GB8-JP-VG.png | #714 "Firewing Pegasus" ファイヤー・ウイング・ペガサス PsychoPuppet-GB8-JP-VG.png | #715 "Psycho-Puppet" キラー・パペット GarmaSword-GB8-JP-VG.png | #716 "Garma Sword" ガルマソード JavelinBeetle-GB8-JP-VG.png | #717 "Javelin Beetle" ジャベリンビートル FortressWhale-GB8-JP-VG.png | #718 "Fortress Whale" 要さいクジラ Dokurorider-GB8-JP-VG.png | #719 "Dokurorider" スカルライダー MaskofShineDark-GB8-JP-VG.png | #720 "Mask of Shine & Dark" やみと光の仮面 MagicianofBlackChaos-GB8-JP-VG.png | #721 "Magician of Black Chaos" マジシャン・オブ・ブラックカオス DarkMagicRitual-GB8-JP-VG.png | #722 "Dark Magic Ritual" カオス?黒ま術のぎ式 SlotMachine-GB8-JP-VG.png | #723 "Slot Machine" スロットマシーンＡＭ?７ SpaceMegatron-GB8-JP-VG.png | #724 "Space Megatron" メガトロン RedArcheryGirl-GB8-JP-VG.png | #725 "Red Archery Girl" ゆみを引くマーメイド RyuRan-GB8-JP-VG.png | #726 "Ryu-Ran" ドラゴン・エッガー MangaRyuRan-GB8-JP-VG.png | #727 "Manga Ryu-Ran" トゥーン・ドラゴン・エッガー ToonMermaid-GB8-JP-VG.png | #728 "Toon Mermaid" トゥーン・マーメイド ToonSummonedSkull-GB8-JP-VG.png | #729 "Toon Summoned Skull" トゥーン・デーモン DarkEyesIllusionist-GB8-JP-VG.png | #730 "Dark-Eyes Illusionist" ダーク・アイズ・イリュージョニスト Relinquished-GB8-JP-VG.png | #731 "Relinquished" サクリファイス JigenBakudan-GB8-JP-VG.png | #732 "Jigen Bakudan" タイム・ボマー ThousandEyesIdol-GB8-JP-VG.png | #733 "Thousand-Eyes Idol" 千眼のじゃ教神 ThousandEyesRestrict-GB8-JP-VG.png | #734 "Thousand-Eyes Restrict" サウザンド・アイズ・サクリファイス SteelOgreGrotto2-GB8-JP-VG.png | #735 "Steel Ogre Grotto #2" 鉄わんゴーレム BlastSphere-GB8-JP-VG.png | #736 "Blast Sphere" スフィア・ボム　球体時限ばくだん Hyozanryu-GB8-JP-VG.png | #737 "Hyozanryu" ダイヤモンド・ドラゴン AlphaTheMagnetWarrior-GB8-JP-VG.png | #738 "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" マグネット・ウォリアー・α LegiontheFiendJester-GB8-JP-VG.png | #739 "Legion the Fiend Jester" ま道化リジョン InvitationtoaDarkSleep-GB8-JP-VG.png | #740 "Invitation to a Dark Sleep" 暗黒のねむりをさそうルシファー LordofD-GB8-JP-VG.png | #741 "Lord of D." ロード・オブ・ドラゴン RedEyesBlackMetalDragon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #742 "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon" レッドアイズ・ブラックメタルドラゴン BarrelDragon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #743 "Barrel Dragon" リボルバー・ドラゴン HannibalNecromancer-GB8-JP-VG.png | #744 "Hannibal Necromancer" ハンニバル・ネクロマンサー PantherWarrior-GB8-JP-VG.png | #745 "Panther Warrior" しっ黒のひょう戦士パンサーウォーリアー ThreeHeadedGeedo-GB8-JP-VG.png | #746 "Three-Headed Geedo" 三ツ首のドギー GazelletheKingofMythicalBeasts-GB8-JP-VG.png | #747 "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" げんじゅう王ガゼル StoneStatueoftheAztecs-GB8-JP-VG.png | #748 "Stone Statue of the Aztecs" アステカの石像 Berfomet-GB8-JP-VG.png | #749 "Berfomet" バフォメット ChimeratheFlyingMythicalBeast-GB8-JP-VG.png | #750 "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" 有よくげんじゅうキマイラ GearGolemtheMovingFortress-GB8-JP-VG.png | #751 "Gear Golem the Moving Fortress" 機動とりでのギア・ゴーレム Jinzo-GB8-JP-VG.png | #752 "Jinzo" 人造人間?サイコ・ショッカー SwordsmanofLandstar-GB8-JP-VG.png | #753 "Swordsman of Landstar" ランドスターのけん士 CyberRaider-GB8-JP-VG.png | #754 "Cyber Raider" サイバー・レイダー TheFiendMegacyber-GB8-JP-VG.png | #755 "The Fiend Megacyber" ま導ギガサイバー ReflectBounder-GB8-JP-VG.png | #756 "Reflect Bounder" ま鏡導士リフレクト・バウンダー BetaTheMagnetWarrior-GB8-JP-VG.png | #757 "Beta The Magnet Warrior" マグネット・ウォリアー・β BigShieldGardna-GB8-JP-VG.png | #758 "Big Shield Gardna" ビッグ・シールド・ガードナー DollofDemise-GB8-JP-VG.png | #759 "Doll of Demise" キラードール DarkMagicianGirl-GB8-JP-VG.png | #760 "Dark Magician Girl" ブラック・マジシャン・ガール AlligatorsSword-GB8-JP-VG.png | #761 "Alligator's Sword" ワイバーンの戦士 InsectQueen-GB8-JP-VG.png | #762 "Insect Queen" インセクト女王 ParasiteParacide-GB8-JP-VG.png | #763 "Parasite Paracide" 寄生虫パラサイド SkullMarkLadyBug-GB8-JP-VG.png | #764 "Skull-Mark Lady Bug" ドクロ顔　レディバグ TinyGuardian-GB8-JP-VG.png | #765 "Tiny Guardian" リトル・ウィンガード PinchHopper-GB8-JP-VG.png | #766 "Pinch Hopper" 代打バッター BlueEyesToonDragon-GB8-JP-VG.png | #767 "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" ブルーアイズ・トゥーン・ドラゴン TheUnhappyMaiden-GB8-JP-VG.png | #768 "The Unhappy Maiden" はっ幸の美少女 WallofIllusion-GB8-JP-VG.png | #769 "Wall of Illusion" げんえいのかべ NeotheMagicSwordsman-GB8-JP-VG.png | #770 "Neo the Magic Swordsman" ま法けん士ネオ ManEatingTreasureChest-GB8-JP-VG.png | #771 "Man-Eating Treasure Chest" 人くいほう石箱 ChirontheMage-GB8-JP-VG.png | #772 "Chiron the Mage" けん者ケイローン SwordHunter-GB8-JP-VG.png | #773 "Sword Hunter" ソードハンター DrillBug-GB8-JP-VG.png | #774 "Drill Bug" せんこう虫 DeepseaWarrior-GB8-JP-VG.png | #775 "Deepsea Warrior" 深海の戦士 BiteShoes-GB8-JP-VG.png | #776 "Bite Shoes" あかいくつ Spikebot-GB8-JP-VG.png | #777 "Spikebot" スパイク・ヘッド BeastofGilfer-GB8-JP-VG.png | #778 "Beast of Gilfer" 暗黒ま族ギルファー・デーモン ThePortraitsSecret-GB8-JP-VG.png | #779 "The Portrait's Secret" 絵画にひそむ者 TheGrossGhostofFledDreams-GB8-JP-VG.png | #780 "The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams" むまのぼうれい BrainControl-GB8-JP-VG.png | #781 "Brain Control" せんのう?ブレイン・コントロール AntiRaigeki-GB8-JP-VG.png | #782 "Anti Raigeki" ひらいしん BlackIllusionRitual-GB8-JP-VG.png | #783 "Black Illusion Ritual" イリュージョンのぎ式 ChangeofHeart-GB8-JP-VG.png | #784 "Change of Heart" 心変わり Multiply-GB8-JP-VG.png | #785 "Multiply" 増しょく ExileoftheWicked-GB8-JP-VG.png | #786 "Exile of the Wicked" 悪まばらい LastDayofWitch-GB8-JP-VG.png | #787 "Last Day of Witch" ま女がり RestructerRevolution-GB8-JP-VG.png | #788 "Restructer Revolution" かく命 PotofGreed-GB8-JP-VG.png | #789 "Pot of Greed" 強よくなつぼ TheInexperiencedSpy-GB8-JP-VG.png | #790 "The Inexperienced Spy" 未じゅくなみってい GateSword-GB8-JP-VG.png | #791 "Gate Sword" ヘルゲート・ソード SteelFanFighter-GB8-JP-VG.png | #792 "Steel Fan Fighter" 鉄せんのぶとう士 LeopardGirl-GB8-JP-VG.png | #793 "Leopard Girl" パンサーガール TheLastWarriorfromAnotherPlanet-GB8-JP-VG.png | #794 "The Last Warrior from Another Planet" い星の最終戦士 DunamesDarkWitch-GB8-JP-VG.png | #795 "Dunames Dark Witch" デュナミス・ヴァルキリア GarneciaElefantis-GB8-JP-VG.png | #796 "Garnecia Elefantis" ガーネシア・エレファンティス TotalDefenseShogun-GB8-JP-VG.png | #797 "Total Defense Shogun" 絶対防ぎょしょう軍 BeastofTalwar-GB8-JP-VG.png | #798 "Beast of Talwar" タルワール・デーモン CyberTechAlligator-GB8-JP-VG.png | #799 "Cyber-Tech Alligator" サイバティック・ワイバーン TalonsofShurilane-GB8-JP-VG.png | #800 "Talons of Shurilane" タロンズ・オブ・シュリーレン Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction Reshef of Destruction